robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nasty Warrior
Nasty Warrior was a German robot that fought in two international events in Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, having initially been built for a cancelled series of German Robot Wars. Although Nasty Warrior lost the German Melee to Ansgar, it collected a shock victory over British veteran Hypno-Disc in a one-off UK vs Germany battle. Design Nasty Warrior was clad in carbon materials, in an arrow-shape, flat body robot that was invertible. It featured a spinning lawnmower blade as its weapon, and Team Extreme were determined to prove that they were the best. The carbon armour was extremely prone to damage, but would release splinters when attacked, which could jam spinners. R.I.P. was written on the side of the robot, as well as the team's name on top. Nasty Warrior was built over 9 months, at a cost of roughly £300. Qualification After RTL announced a series of Robot Wars which would air in Germany, to be filmed concurrently with the fifth UK series and first Dutch series, Nasty Warrior was built ahead of the deadline, and was ready to compete. However, as Nasty Warrior was one of only four applicants for the series, filming for a dedicated series never took place due to the lack of entrieshttp://web.archive.org/web/20030411084747/http://www.robothomsen.de:80/london.html. Nasty Warrior was, however, invited to compete in the German Melee during Robot Wars Extreme in the United Kingdom, alongside the other three series applicants, and later a UK vs Germany battle. When RTL attempted to film another German series of Robot Wars one year later, Nasty Warrior likely did not apply, as the series only reached 12 participants by including reserves from The Netherlands. Robot History Extreme 1 Nasty Warrior fought in the German Melee against Flensburger Power, Ansgar and Golem. This battle was also broadcast during German Robot Wars. The four robots moved very slowly and ponderously as Nasty Warrior was pushed by Golem into the arena wall, losing a shred of armour in the process, although Golem broke down. Nasty Warrior continued to push against its other two opponents, with its wheels somewhat smoking. Unable to affect Flensburger Power or Ansgar greatly, it eventually pushed the defeated Golem into the pit, but despite this, Ansgar was declared the winner by the Judges. Next, Nasty Warrior fought in a UK vs Germany exhibition match against Hypno-Disc. The first impact from Hypno-Disc chipped a piece of carbon off Nasty Warrior. More attacks ripped into the sides of Nasty Warrior. However, Nasty Warrior pushed into the disc of Hypno-Disc, stopping it dead. As it drew away, Hypno-Disc had broken down and was left to be counted out, leaving Nasty Warrior the unlikely victors, prompting a less than enthusiastic response from the audience. Results |} Wins/Losses Nasty warrior pits.jpg|Nasty Warrior in the pits ExtremeTeam.jpg|The Extreme Team Flensburger nastywarrior gateway.JPG|Nasty Warrior alongside Flensburger Power before battle begins *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record NOTE: Nasty Warrior initially applied for a series of German Robot Wars which was ultimately never filmed. Trivia *Nasty Warrior was the only heavyweight robot from outside the UK to outright win an international Robot Wars competition, as Das Gepäck was only declared a joint winner. References Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:German Robots Category:Single Battle Event Winners Category:German Representatives Category:International event only competitors in the German Series Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:International Event Winners Category:Robots that bore the German flag Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which only fought in International Events Category:Robots whose events were cancelled Category:Invertible Robots